


I’ve completely fallen for you (your broad shoulders, your sharp eyes, your soft voice)

by M_EXO



Series: Kiss Cam [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: In which Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol (his very much not girlfriend) during a kiss cam and is now having a crisis (and maybe a new boyfriend).Part two of the Kiss Cam series





	I’ve completely fallen for you (your broad shoulders, your sharp eyes, your soft voice)

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some people asking, I decided to do a sequel to ‘Hey I just met you (and this is crazy). I didn’t really have any ideas, but after rissooxoxo gave me some ideas, I came up with this (hope it’s what you wanted ^^). They’re just so damn cute and I loved that I got to write some more. I tried with the same writing style as the first one, but I actually find it kinda hard, so I hope it came out okay. And I decided to run with the theme of using lyrics for the title (hence the long ass title), this one’s from AOA’s Heart Attack. I listened to it while writing this and just thought it was fitting. Cheesy af I know, but that’s me ^^  
> ~ M

_Oh god oh god oh god, what have I done? Why did I do that?! And in front of the whole fucking stadium. Oh god, it’s probably all over the internet by now, I’m such a fucking idiot. Jinah is probably furious_ fuck _. Wait why do I even care, she was probably cheating on me anyway. But…_

There was an awkward cough and Baekhyun was snapped out of his mental breakdown. “Uhm… are you okay?”

Oh yeah, he was still there as well. _Oh god, what if he’s mad at me? I did just kiss him in front of everyone without even asking first! I mean… he_ was _checking me out but – oh my god what if he’s not even single? What if I just fucked up his relationship?! I’m such an asshole oh my god._

“Baekhyun?” he tried again. “Hey, are you okay?” The taller boy leaned down to try and get a look at Baekhyun’s face and when they made eye contact, Baekhyun sat up straight, quickly looking down at his lap instead. _I should probably apologize._

They hadn’t made it very far from the stadium before Baekhyun had suddenly started overthinking everything and somehow, they were now both sitting on a bench across the street. Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed they had moved after exiting the stadium so the handsome giant – _no wait, Chanyeol_ – must have sat them down when he realized Baekhyun was having a crisis.

Baekhyun glanced up at the taller boy and nearly started crying. The sunlight was hitting his face almost perfectly, highlighting just how gorgeous the other boy actually was. _Oh god, he’s so handsome. Maybe he wouldn’t mind another kiss – oh for fucks sake Baekhyun snap out of it!_

“I uhm… I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped you like that,” Baekhyun mumbled, suddenly feeling very small and shy next to the other boy. “I was having a bit of a… rough day. I’m sorry.”

“I – I didn’t really mind,” Chanyeol admitted with an awkward laugh. He was blushing fiercely, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and Baekhyun felt something that felt a lot like hope bubble up inside. “But what… what about your, uh, your girlfriend?”

 _What about her?_ Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to say. They had been together for a really long time and really had been happy together for a long time as well. Baekhyun wasn’t sure where or why it had all gone wrong, but he had tried to fight for them. But… He looked up at Chanyeol who was watching him, patiently waiting for him to answer. Baekhyun deserved better than her, and right there beside him was someone that could potentially be what Baekhyun wanted. He didn’t know Chanyeol, but he seemed genuinely nice and actually interested in Baekhyun. So… why not? _Might as well take the chance._

“We’re definitely through!” Baekhyun said, fully meaning it. It felt liberating to say it out loud, it felt final. “We’ve been drifting for a while and I tried to hold on but…”

“Yeah, I saw,” Chanyeol said, sounding genuinely sorry for him. “She wasn’t being very nice to you.”

Baekhyun laughed, a little surprised as he didn’t even feel a little bit sad. Instead, he felt… relieved? He still had to pick up some of his stuff, if she didn’t get to throw it out before he got to it, but they didn’t live together so it would be easy enough.

He stood up and stretched, not missing how Chanyeol not so subtly gave him a once-over, face going red again. _So cute_.

“Well, I know I just got out of a relationship and that we’ve just met but how about a date?” he asked, grinning down at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened almost comically, mouth hanging open. “Wait really? With me?”

Smirking, Baekhyun leaned down closer to Chanyeol’s face. “Yeah, I did kiss you did I not? I could at least take you on a date, I _am_ a proper gentleman after all. Unless you don’t want to?”

“No – that’s, please,” Chanyeol stumbled over his words, nearly knocking his head up against Baekhyun’s as he hurriedly stood up. “I really want that – a date. Please.” He was beaming so wide you could see every one of his teeth and with his ears still sticking out under the cap, he looked a little silly but god if Baekhyun didn’t find him adorable.

There was just one problem. “I’m not actually from this city,” Baekhyun admitted after coming to the realization himself, feeling a little stupid. _What a way to impress a guy._ “I have no idea what you can do here. We took the train and walked the rest of the way.”

Chanyeol’s smile didn’t waver at all, he just grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and started dragging him down the street. “I know a place,” he said excitedly.

  * __



Baekhyun’s jaw dropped as they eventually came to a stop in front of a very colourful building. An arcade! Baekhyun had always wanted to go to one but had never gotten around to do it. Jinah wasn’t much for games where Baekhyun was, admittedly, a huge nerd. This was practically heaven!

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asked, sounding a little worried at Baekhyun’s lack of response.

“Are you kidding?” Baekhyun squealed, beaming up at Chanyeol who suddenly looked ready to faint. “This is perfect.” He was feeling like a little kid, itching to go in and play some games. “Just a little warning though,” Baekhyun grinned almost evilly. “I’m very competitive.”

Chanyeol snapped out of his star-struck state and smirked, narrowing his eyes – _hot hot oh my god swoon_ – “It’s on.”

What followed was an intense battle in pretty much every single game the place had to offer. Chanyeol beat Baekhyun in every single game of skeeball while Baekhyun absolutely destroyed Chanyeol in the dancing games. They were pretty equal in air-hockey and both equally as competitive so they ended up hogging the game until someone complained and they were asked to move to another game.

It was honestly the most fun Baekhyun’d had in years. Hours flew by and before they knew it, it was dinner time. They ended up by the bar, still laughing and hyped but also tired. Chanyeol insisted on paying for dinner after Baekhyun had paid the entrance and wouldn’t even let Baekhyun argue. They sat beside each other, laughter turning to small talk and then to a comfortable silence as they waited for their food.

The music was quite loud and Baekhyun’s head was feeling a little tired from all the noise they had been in for hours, but he was enjoying himself. It was probably one of the best dates he had been on, and it wasn’t even over yet.

Some girl group song came on, Baekhyun not paying much attention to it until he suddenly heard Chanyeol starting to sing along quietly beside him. It sounded quite funny with the other boy’s very deep voice contrasting to the girls’ high pitched, but it was clear that Chanyeol could actually sing very well. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if Chanyeol even realized he was singing so Baekhyun took the time to swoon a little over his voice. _Could he honestly get any more perfect?_

As he listened, he wanted to laugh. The song was about falling in love with a boy, their description of this perfect boy sounding eerily similar to Chanyeol, it was rather creepy actually. Love at first sight was bullshit, but as Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, who was still happily singing along completely oblivious to Baekhyun’s stare, something that felt a lot like butterflies were wreaking havoc in Baekhyun’s stomach. 

Finally, Chanyeol seemed to realize he had an audience and he blushed. “What?” he muttered, quite embarrassed. “It’s a good song, I like it.” _God, he’s so fucking cute._

Humming, Baekhyun just leaned over and pulled Chanyeol in for a kiss. This time Chanyeol responded immediately, hands coming up to hold Baekhyun’s hips to help steady him on the wobbly barstool as he kissed back eagerly.

Yup. That was definitely butterflies.


End file.
